Through The Passage of Time
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Written for a friend. Steve has to say goodbye to his past, and he only person who can help has decided to say goodbye to her own.


**Title:** Through the Passage of Time

**Summary:** Steve needs to say goodbye to his past, but no one told him it was going to be easy. And the only person who would help has decided she has to let go too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Steve sat at his desk in his room in the Avenger's Mansion and watched the slideshow on the screen of his laptop. Tony had helped him load it and make it go as his screensaver. The faces of two girls smiled back at him. The blonde had the sort of smile that could disarm even Tony, but that probably lent to the fact that he was her father. The brunette was the one that sent a bolt of guilt through him whenever he saw her smile. They had been best friends, Jessica and Aurora. Jessica Summers had been the kind of girl who could light up any room with just a smile. She had that sort of personality. Though shy she had been endearing to Steve. He had felt that he could bring her out of her shell.

"Steve?" He turned at the voice; Aurora was in the doorway, her arms crossed as she leant carefully against the door jam with a casual elegance that even Tony with all his confidence couldn't manage. Aurora Stark was the kind of girl who took everything her father said with a grain of salt. She'd been very taken with Steve but understood that he liked Jessica. Aurora had become the girl in Steve's life after Jessica. Aurora had always been number 2 to Steve. Jessica had come first. It had been that way. Aurora hooked stray strands of hair behind her ear and she gave him a small smile.

"Watching the video again?" She asked, he nodded. Aurora could remember the call she got at 2am in the morning, when Jess died.

"_This had better be good, Barton." Aurora groaned into the phone after staggering out of bed and answering her phone._

"_Rory, we need you out here. Cap'n, he'd in a bad way. It's Jess." Aurora felt her blood run cold. If something had happened to Jessica, Steve would be mostly unresponsive to anyone, least of all her. She was the reason they had been together in the first place._

"Steve…can I say how sorry I am again?" Aurora said putting her small hands on his large, broad shoulders.

"What difference does it make? She's gone and I'm still hurting." He said, leaning back into her hands.

"It's been 2 months. You're allowed to hurt. I heard you last night. You were crying in your sleep again." Aurora said, she came around in front of him and lent back against his desk.

"Have you cried yet? You didn't at the funeral." Steve said his tone somewhat accusatory.

"Of course I have. I cried this morning. I know Jess isn't coming back, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Aurora said, "I cried after. I left you in your room and I went to mine and cried that she was gone. Saying goodbye is hard – it's even harder to say goodbye to your past. No one said it was gonna be easy." Aurora placed a kiss on Steve's cheek and gave him a small smile; she left him alone with the video, saying that she'd be downstairs.

* * *

"Steve?" He turned from his computer suddenly. There was only one person who called him Steve in that tone. Hands on her hips and flames in her hazel eyes, he inwardly flinched at the murderous look on Aurora's face. He took her in for a moment. Her long hair was damp – she'd finished her shower – she was dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt and her dark eyes seemed darker than normal.

"Rory…what can I do for you?" He asked, braced for the anger. She looked angry but when he spoke she deflated.

"What are we? You and me?" She asked, her shoulders slumped.

"We're friends. You know that I could never be more than your friend. You were told that when you first told me how you felt about me. I told you that I thought you were a swell girl, for sure, but Jessica is the one I loved. I'm sorry Rory, but I can't love you like I did Jess. You and I will forever be just friends." Steve said; he waited for her to blow up, for her to get angry. Instead she nodded slowly.

"I get it. She was always the better one. She was prettier, smarter, faster, all the things I lacked she had." Steve got up and pulled Aurora into a hug.

"You are pretty, both of you were beautiful. She was smart, but so are you. She may have been intellectual but you are Tony Stark's daughter! If you weren't smart I'd be worried. She was faster, yes but no one can put together and engine in less than 10 minutes. Not even your father." Steve said, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll always love you Rory, but not in the same way I loved Jess. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I guess I knew that deep down I just hoped too much." She shrugged.

"_Jessica! Jess! Wait up!" The brunette turned with a smile, she waited a few seconds before running off again. Aurora and Jessica were 12 and Jessica was showing off. The boys had just begun to notice the girls and Jessica wanted to be the first to get her first kiss. Aurora could never keep up and Jessica knew it. She didn't let any chance go to show off. She was prettier, faster, and smarter than Aurora and Aurora hated it. When Jessica finally reached the end and Aurora caught up, Jessica laughed._

"_Rory, I think it'll have to be no more cheeseburgers! You're getting slower! You need to keep fit if you're gonna get that boy of yours!" Jessica was making fun of Rory, Aurora had told Jessica all about her massive crush on Captain America, everyone knew he had been lost and that the Captain was most likely dead but Aurora believed he was alive. Jessica played on Aurora's – what she called – schoolgirl crush on the World War II hero._

And then when they finally found out that Aurora's hero still lived, another stake through her heart came when he fell for the prettier one. He liked Jessica best. Somehow knowing that he was alive and that she had been right had never matter than. It hadn't mattered that she'd been right because Jessica had taken it. Claimed that she believed he'd been alive all along. Jess might have been Rory's friend but she was anything but the kind of friend Aurora had wanted.

"Rory?" Steve said realizing she'd zoned out.

"Sorry, Steve, remembering." She said pulling away from the embrace.

"Remembering what?" He asked frowning; she looked up at him tears filling her eyes.

"That I loved you first." She said, "Jess didn't even know who you were but I told her all about you, at least all I knew. She told me I was being silly. That you couldn't have lived through what you did. I knew you were alive. Or at least I hoped. She had no idea who Steve Rogers or Captain America was. I was the one who knew all about you. Dad told me everything he knew from Granddad." Steve let a smile cross his face; he hadn't ever thought he'd hear Howard referred to as 'Granddad'. But hearing it from Aurora's mouth made his heart ache slightly. He was hearing what Tony had told him since he announced he was dating the girl who believed he had lived through it. Tony had been angry at Steve told him that Jessica hadn't known who he was until they met, and Aurora had known he was alive all through the searches she heard about, she knew he was alive. He had thought Tony was pulling his leg. He didn't understand how Aurora could have known. She didn't say anything, but now he thought about it, when Aurora introduced Jessica and Steve she had used a tone that said 'I told you so' all over. So she had believed and known all about it. He had loved the wrong girl. Maybe he could have loved Aurora. But the past was the past. He adored Aurora, she was pretty, smart and could build an engine faster than even her father but she wasn't Jessica.

* * *

"What's up Rory?" Natasha asked when they all sat down in the Avenger's mansion. Aurora had called them all in to speak with them.

"As you all know I came here when I was 3 and I had come from Australia. I believe that I do not belong here in Malibu. I belong back in Melbourne, Australia. I belong back in my loft drawing pictures of fashion for my staff to start making. To make my own way. I have lived here for too long. I have done well drawing scanning and emailing the designs back to my staff. You don't need a babysitter." Rory said, "I don't need to be here anymore. I've booked my flight and I can't be stopped. I just thought it best to let you know." She said, she squealed out loud as Clint grabbed her and lifted her clean off the floor.

"You can't go!" He protested, "Who's gonna set up my target practice?"

"Uh…you will. You're more than capable Clint anyway your shots are perfect every time." Aurora said.

"Lady Aurora, I will miss you but I understand it is what you must do." Thor said giving her a hug, she smiled and returned it.

"Are you sure about this Rory? I could use the extra hands." Bruce said but as she nodded she accepted his hug as blinked back tears.

"I'll miss my little sister but I totally understand." Natasha said giving Rory a hug also.

"You're not like me, you're not even like Dad…you're your own person and I can't stop you from doing what you want. All I can say is I with you all the best and I really wish you'd stay, but…I'll sure miss you kiddo." Tony whispered as he hugged her.

"Steve? What about you?" Clint said, the super soldier looked up and he knew then he was the reason.

"You know I love you Rory, but I can never love another like I loved Jess. It's a mistake I can't take back. It's not like I can erase Jess from my memory, I'm so sorry Rory. I do love you but not like that. I hope you'll be happier in Australia." Steve said not moving. Aurora knelt down in front of him her hands on his knees.

"I know Steve, I understand. Jessica was one-of-a-kind, and so are you. Keep that in here," she touched his chest where his heart would be, "and always remember that no matter what, I'll love you always and forever." Steve looked up at her. It was best for them to part like this, with him pining for Jessica and for her pining for him. It was for the best.

* * *

Steve retreated to his room the day she left after her father too her to the airport and found a book sitting on his pillow, as he got closer he realized it wasn't a book, it was an album. He sat down and pulled it into his lap, he slowly opened it and found an inscription on the inside cover.

_My dearest Steve,_

_This is an album Jessica entrusted me to put together when she met you. She told me she wanted her relationship with you documented in case anything happened to you. Ironic huh? Anyway, this is a photo album of all the photos I could find of her and you and the two of you together, a few other photos are included but you can get rid of them if you want to. I kind of stole some pictures from you too if that's ok. They're in the back._

_Keep smiling Steve, and somehow you and Jessica will see each other again._

_Somehow, through the passage of time._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your Rory xx_

Steve felt tears fill his eyes but he blinked them back and flicked through the pages. Jessica as a baby, Steve the same. Jessica and Aurora when they were 3. And more of the pair as they grew up, he didn't know where she got the ones of him as he grew up but she got them from somewhere. The photos of Jessica ended abruptly the day she died. Aurora put the date on the page ad then underneath was a photo of the headstone.

_Jessica Marie Summers_

_4/22/1982 – 8/31/2012_

_Always Smile_

Aurora had also posted a photo of Steve, one that she had taken without his knowledge a small smile on his face, he was remembering. He turned the page and froze. His sketches. She'd hadn't altered them accept to laminate them. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface, one of Jessica smiling like a photo, one of Jessica watching the TV, one of Jessica brushing her long hair. He had done dozens of the sketches, but then he turned the page and a photo of Aurora herself next to a sketch of her. She'd put a note with that one too.

_Smile, it makes people wonder what you've been up to._

He shook his head and turned one more page. The Avengers, she'd made them all stand together – although she made them hold Natasha, making it seem fun and not as posed. Then a sketch on the opposite page, Aurora, Tony, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Bruce and Jessica all their faces in different expressions on the page. He smiled. Aurora had done a wonderful job. He stood up to put the album up on a shelf. Memories were good to keep and he knew Rory was right. Somehow through the passage of time he and Jessica would find one another again.

* * *

**Review please! It means the world! Hugs from Steve!**


End file.
